


Freedom [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Episode Tag, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Renard in critical condition after being shot, Nick begins to question his relationship with Juliette - and with Sean Renard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962984) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



Length: 0:26:45  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Freedom.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
